Garrett
Garrett was an adventurer and a nomadic vampire before joining the Denali Coven as Kate's mate at the end of Breaking Dawn after their confrontation with the Volturi. Biography Early life﻿ Garrett was born in the mid-1700s during the American Revolutionary War, in New England. He was transformed around 1780, during a battle. Garrett was a hotheaded patriot who willingly fought for the colonies' right to self-govern. He was a true believer in the American dream. Because local vampires took advantage of the war's massive death toll to feast frequently, Garrett was transformed by accident in the aftermath of the battle. Garrett was with an isolated group of ten soldiers when a vampire attacked them, knocking him unconscious at the beginning of the attack. The vampire, after draining the other nine soldiers, was sated enough and he didn't drink much of Garrett's blood. Thinking that Garrett was dead, the vampire ran after giving a blow to Garrett's head. Three days later, he was a fully-fledged vampire. He never thought of creating another vampire beside himself. Garrett is always curious and willing to investigate a mystery, and after his transformation he strove to understand what had happened to him. in 1915, Garrett took part in world war 1 Sometime after his transformation, he met and befriended Carlisle Cullen and his family. ''Breaking Dawn'' Main article: Breaking Dawn Garrett is called to witness for the Cullen family when troubled by the Volturi. Though without special talent, Garrett enjoys challenges. He is intrigued by the Cullens and the Denali coven's lifestyle of drinking animal blood instead of human. While in the company of the witnesses, he challenges Kate to test her power on him. She is successful in making him fall on his knees in pain, though he says it "sure was something". He later tells Aro that he believes by abstaining from human blood can be aided powerfully in vampire bonding. At the same time, he also learns about this lifestyle through Kate of the Denali coven. The two bond quickly, and it is Garrett who endures Kate's ability when he successfully stops her from attacking the Volturi (which would likely have resulted in her death as well as everyone else's). He tells the Volturi's witnesses of what he has seen from the family and what they suspect of the Volturi's true agenda - to acquire some of the Cullens' talented members, and tells them to consider joining their side, because the Volturi may not let them live long enough to spread the story. Eventually, after the Volturi left, he joins the Denalis and becomes Kate's mate, and shifts his diet to animal blood. Physical appearance Garrett was described as being tall with a lanky build, being 6'2" tall. He wears his long, sandy-coloured hair tied back with a thong. His eyes have deep ruby colors, but after joining the Denali coven, they are expected to change to an amber color, and finally to gold due to the change of diet. When he is thirsty, his eyes turn the darkest shade of black. His skin sparkles like diamonds upon exposure to sunlight. Personality and traits Garrett is shown to be very amiable, easily interacting with others. Garrett is apparently very adventurous and very curious, as evidenced by his acceptance of Kate's challenge to experience her ability and later to assume vegetarianism, which is not easy for him to adapt to. Also, he is very brave and strongly believes in free will and compares the Cullens' fighting the Volturi to America and England during the Revolutionary War. His relentless curiosity about the unknown was developed from his quest to understand his new vampire side. Powers and abilities Garrett is described by Bella as a surprisingly good teacher in combat skills, with experience from his life as a soldier. When Tanya and Kate launch themselves at the Volturi after their sister was killed, Garrett is the one who pressed Kate to the ground, and endured her electrical shocks before Bella backed him up. Relationships Main article: Relationships Garrett is the most recent member of the Denali Coven. He joined the coven as Kate's mate. He is also coven members with Tanya, Eleazar, and Carmen. Kate Main article: Kate and Garrett "If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere, woman." "Now he tells me." ―Garrett and Kate. Kate is a vampire of the Denali Coven, who has the gift to shock others with an electrical touch. When Garrett first meets her family, he becomes interested with their lifestyle. Eventually, he feels curious about Kate's gift and allows her to shock him to test his endurance. The shock sends him on his knees, but he finds it as "something". At the end of Breaking Dawn, he becomes Kate's mate and moves to Denali with her coven. Category:Cullen witnesses Category:Denali Coven Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Vegetarians